Winter's Leaves
by atrieisan
Summary: This is one of my originals that I didn't really know where to put... heh.  Saga and Siya r to fugitive brothers on the run. The only thing they r running from is society, for they r of different blood, one Angel and Demon. Wht will befall them?
1. Chapter 1

In his office, among the clutter, a young man sat cross-legged leaning back against the brim of his chair. His attention was on a large gray newspaper in his grasp, The Central Times, printed in bold black ink at the top. His eyes shimmered in the flickering light of a candle, as he perused the articles before him.

He was young, about 27 years old, with golden eyes and a shock of long golden hair pulled back into a ponytail. Dressed in a black turtleneck, and what appeared to be the lower half of a uniform of some kind. The long blue pants tucked into a pair of black, knee high boots.

He was the Fullmetal Alchemist by code name and was the youngest person to ever join the state militia as a State Alchemist. His name was, Edward Elric. Sighing, he turned the pages of the paper searching for another interesting article to read.

The office in which he sat was very dark and cluttered. The only light was coming from the candle upon his desk. There was a window in the room, but the curtains hung closed over it. Below the window, were towering stacks of paper that wove their way around the room and up against the bookshelf next to the desk. The desk itself was strewn with papers, half-empty inkbottles, broken quills, several books such as the Laws of Alchemy, ect.

Reflecting the glow from the candle light, propped up on cardboard stands, were two photos. One showed himself and another man, who had a shock of tawny brown hair and golden eyes. It was Alphonse, Ed's younger brother.

In the other was a woman with long brown hair with two large strands braided and hanging over her shoulders. She was sitting in a large armchair knitting with shiny green yarn. A second look at the picture and you could depict three young children. One, a boy, hovered over the chair's left arm staring intently at his mother's work. Another, the boy's twin brother was hiding behind the chair with their older sister who was twiddling the yarn in her fingers.

A knock on the door awoke Edward from his thoughts. Setting the Central Times, upon the desk, he snatched the top half of the uniform from it's crumpled heap on the floor and scrambled to put it on.

"Coming! Just a sec!" He called across the room as he grabbed hold of a stack of signed papers from the mess.

Racing to the door, he wrenched it open to find a young woman standing in the doorway. Her hands slipping to hold a pile of papers and push her glasses back onto the brim of her nose. Then with a surprised yelp, she dropped the stack.

"Sorry," she wined as she began to pick up the fallen papers, "Oh, um, Ed, uh, I mean, Mr. Elric, sir, General Mustang wants to see you right away."

"Thanks Sheska!" Ed smiled before taking off down the hallway.

Stopping before two large doors, he sighed. 'I wonder what torture he's going to put me through this time.' Ed hissed under his breath. Shaking his head, he opened the doors into a large office. There were desks lined down the middle of the room, at their head was one large desk, papers piled nattily upon it. It's large leather armchair was turned toward the windows.

The only ones that seemed to be in the room were himself, and 1st. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye who was sitting in the corner, cleaning her handgun. Her dog, Black Hayate lay by her feet. She raised her crimson eyes to meet his. Ed smiled nervously at this.

"Good afternoon, Edward," She said stiffly even though her face kept its stoic expression, "General Mustang will be with you in a moment. Please sit down."

Ed did so. Riza was not someone to cross and she was apparently already in a bad mood. She had impeccable aim with any gun in the whole militia. To cross her would mean a shot to the head.

"Hello, Fullmetal," A familiar voice came from the armchair.

Ed rolled his eyes, 'Here we go…'

The chair spun around to reveal a young man, in his mid 30's. His short black hair matched his cold dark eyes. His hands folded on his desk he stared out at Ed with an inconsolable face. He smiled at him, and Ed grimaced. He was indebted to the General since when he first became a State Alchemist. He hated it, he felt like a puppet, unable to move freely because of it, and Mustang knew it too.

Ed grumbled, and smacked down his pile of papers upon the General's desk. "These papers just need your signature before I can send them off," Ed sneered, his words filled with venom.

General Mustang rubbed his forehead and sighed, "What am I going to do with you Fullmetal…"

"You could start by not piling all your paperwork on me you slacker," Ed hissed, "I can barely move in my office anymore because of your junk."

"Honestly, how bad?" Mustang raised his eyes.

"Well, why don't you come and see yourself!"

Before the General could say another word, Ed had already slammed the doors behind him.

Later that evening, after General Mustang and finished signing paperwork and barking orders. He managed to wade through the sea of people to Ed's office. He knocked on the door, "Ed, how about you and me get a drink at the pub."

There was no reply.

"Fullmetal?" He knocked again. Still no answer.

Opening the door to the office, he peered into the dark room. It was definitely very cluttered; papers lay scattered across the floor, the candle had been knocked off the desk and had gone out. Flipping the switch to the light overhead, he found that the light bulb had burned out. Stepping into the room, he felt something crunch under his foot. Lifting his foot from the floor, he found the photograph of Ed and Al below, its frame twisted and useless. Ed was not in the room.

For the next three weeks, Ed had not been seen; not even by his brother. He'd simply vanished. It was not until the end of the third week that Edward appeared again, he showed up at Central HQ at nine in the morning as he usually did. However, something seemed different about him. He was pale; the life had left his eyes, leaving a tired and weak soul. He'd barely made it up the steps before he collapsed.

2nd. Lieutenant Maria Ross, sprinted through the halls and burst into General Mustang's office.

"Sir!"

"What is the meaning of this Lieutenant!? I'm in the middle of a meeting!" He shrieked.

"I'm very sorry sir, but we've found Lt. Colonel Edward Elric," Lt. Ross stammered in protest.

Mustang jumped from his seat, "Fullmetal?! Were is he?!."

"He's in the Hospital Wing, sir." She replied.

"We'll have to reschedule this meeting, one of my subordinates has turned up from being missing for three weeks," He told the others and bounded out of the room followed by 2nd. Lt. Ross and 1st. Lt. Hawkeye.

Edward awoke to the strange smell of clean blankets and sanitized surfaces. He found himself in a room upon a bed with the top part propped up a bit to support his head. He shifted a little to find something tugging at his left arm. A plastic tube was taped to his skin. 'An IV?' Ed thought, 'Am I in a hospital?' He placed his automail hand against his forehead to find that it had been bandaged.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Mustang had just entered the room. He looked quite out of breath, "You gave us quite a scare Ed, you've been gone for three weeks. Just where the hell did you run off to?"

"I can't remember," Ed leaned back, "I can't remember a thing, except for a voice."

"A voice? Did it say anything?"

"No… It was…"

"Yes?"

"It's was screaming, as if in great pain. That's all I can remember."

Mustang stared at Ed with great curiosity and worry. 'Something had happened to Ed, that he couldn't remember. Someone screaming… What could it all mean?'

"Fullmetal, could you tell if the voice was male or female?"

"It was a male."

"hmmmm…" Mustang paused.

"Sir."

"hmm?"

"I'm tired."

"Get some sleep then, I'll try to get someone on cleaning up the mess in your room," Mustang smiled weakly.

"That would be nice…" Ed smiled back, his words drifted off as he fell asleep.

General Mustang closed the door behind him, and sighed. He wandered down the hall and beckoned Riza and Ross to follow him. They made their way back to his office in silence. Once they reached the oak doors, they came to a halt.

"Fullmetal's condition is not very serious. However, his disappearance is. He has no memory of what has happened to him. I have a feeling that he may have been drugged for some reason. We'll need to keep an eye out for him." Mustang stated.

The two Lieutenants nodded, they had no reason to disagree at this time. In truth, the General's statement was more of an order.

Over the next few weeks, Ed seemed to be his normal, short-tempered self. Signing paperwork, barking orders, starting arguments with the General, ect. But, the regular insanity did not last for very long. Once again, Ed vanished right under their noses and was in the hospital three weeks later.

General Mustang sat in the corner of the room eyeing Ed who lay in the hospital bed before him. Sweat rolled down Ed's cheeks while he cringed in pain in his sleep. His hands closed tightly on the sheets. Mustang sighed in pity over his subordinate who looked worse than before.

'What could be causing him so much pain?... Where could he be disappearing to?... Could the two be connected somehow?...,' Mustang pondered over these questions for some time before 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye came through the door. Her face was covered with great concern.

"Sir, we just recieved an important message... I think you should come and take a look..."

Mustang nodded in silence and gave one last glance at Edward before leaving the room. Following Hawkeye through the maze of halls and swarms of people they made it back to his office.

Snatching the letter off the desk, she gave it to him. Carefully he opened the envelope to reveal a piece of parchment. Upon it, written in blood red ink, were but a few words, "For thee of thy state be warned... Your end shall be swift in thy hands of thy Chibi..."

General Mustang gave the letter a second look. His eyes scanned the words, while his mouth moved with them, but was silent and unvocal. He raised them from the parchment to Riza, who stood there waiting for him to speak.

"It sounds like a threat letter," Mustang announced, "Um... Lt., do you know what a Chibi is?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Why do you ask?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"It says, 'Your end shall be swift in thy hands of thy Chibi'," The General noted.

"Chibi?"

"Yes, Chibi." Mustang turned his attention to a few birds fluttering outside the window, "I wonder if this has anything to do with Ed's disappearances."

"I'm not sure, sir. It could be from anything. We don't have any evidence that links the two together..."

"Hmmm, I guess we'll just have to keep searching, now won't we Lt.?" His smile was full of mischief. Riza frowned at him but nodded in reluctant agreement.

Opening the door to Ed's hospital room, Mustang entered quietly. In his arms was a large bag, which appeared to be stuffed full with papers. Taking his seat in the small chair in the corner of the room, he pulled out a clipboard and a few of the papers from the crowed bag and began to scribble down signatures and fill in information. He refused to sit in his office and let his subordinate out of his site. It was likely that wherever Ed was disappearing to would be found if he kept a close watch on him, or so he hoped.

Ed awoke to find himself once again in the hospital. He peered around the room to find the General, sitting in the corner. Noticing that Ed was now awake, he put the clipboard and papers back into his bag.

He smiled at him," Hello Fullmetal. Have a nice rest?"

Ed grimaced, "What's with all that stuff?" He was eyeing the bag by Mustangs feet. It had apparently started to rip from being over packed.

"Oh, this? They said I couldn't come and see you until I had finished my paperwork. So, I brought it along with me instead."

"I can see that," Ed's voice was cold and morose as the words seeped their way through his parched lips.

"Come now, Ed. Don't be like that," Mustang frowned.

Edward turned his eyes to the ceiling where they began to follow the immaculate blades of the fan above. General Mustangs frown deepened. His pitch black eyes bored deep at Ed who knew he was glaring at him but seemed to ignore.

Mustang shook his head in malcontent, "Ed, do you remember anything. Anything at all about what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Fullmetal, you disappear and no one can find you. Not even your brother and then you wind up in the hospital three weeks later. Isn't that a little strange?"

Ed stared up at the ceiling again and did not answer.

"Fullmetal?"

"I guess your right..." Ed's eyes turned from the blades of the fan to the window, "Now that you mention it, yes I guess it does..."

"Do you remember anything from while you were gone?"

Ed brow furrowed as his mouth turned into a deep downward frown. His eyes scrutinized the long Espaliered growing up against a wall outside. He seemed very deep in thought. Then a small whisp of words came from him.

"I... I do... remember something..."

Mustang blinked in surprise. He expected Ed to have forgotten just about everything like he did last time. Then calming himself down he said in quiet tone, "What do you remember?"

"I...," Ed cringed, "I remember seeing a very bright light... through what looked like bars."

"Bars? Like those in a cell?"

"No..., smaller," Ed frowned, "Like a cage..."

"A cage?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember what kind of cage?"

"Not exactly...They looked sort of like the ones you find in veterinarian offices."

"Oh?..." Mustang looked taken aback. This was more than he had expected from his newly conscious friend, "So there was more than one cage?"

"Yes"

"How many would you guess?"

"All the walls were covered with them... floor to ceiling."

"Oh?"

"I remember only one other thing..."

"Yes?"

"There was a sign above the door in the room."

"Do you remember what it said?"

"Yes..., There was but one word on it."

"Well?" Mustang strained his ears to hear what Ed was about to say.

"It said...Chibi..."

Mustang stared at his subordinate as if he had uttered something insulting. Then without another word, he left the room leaving his bag crammed with papers and a bewildered Ed behind.

Once outside Ed's room he raced through the halls, ignoring the calls of other subordinates who were throwing questions out at him. He dodged past 2nd. Lt Ross who was chatting with Sheska about information, and skidded past Warrant Officer Falman, 2nd. Lt. Breda and Major Fuery who give a surprise glimpse at the Generals quick sprint down the hall.

Pausing in front of the break room doors, he gasped for breath. The with one last reassuring gulp of air he pushed the doors open to find just who he was looking for.

"2nd. Lt Havoc! 1st. Lt. Hawkeye! I need to speak to both of you in my office immediately!" He barked at them.

"Sir what's going on?" Havoc look stunned. The General had not been like this for a few years now.

"Riza, did you inform him about the letter?" Mustang growled with impatience as they sped down the halls.

"Yes..."

"Does this have something to do with the letter, sir?" Havoc inquired.

"I'll tell you in my office."

Once inside, Mustang checked to make sure they had not been followed. He locked the doors, and closed the curtains shrouding the room in only the lights from the ceiling. He then turned towards the two of them who stood confused and curious to what was to be said.

"I just had a little chat with Fullmetal and found out something unexpected." He stated.

Hawkeyes's eyes flashed with much interest at this, "And what did you find out?"

"I believe I've found the link to the letter and Ed's disappearances."

"But I thought they were two different matters." Havoc stammered.

"I wasn't quite sure if they were or not until now." Mustang frowned.

"Well?" Havock bit hard on the end of his cigarettte.

"Fullmetal motioned something that turns up in the letter. It appears that Ed's disappearances and the letter are linked to this very word," He held the letter before them, his finger pointing down at the one word that made no sense to any of them.

"Chibi?..." Hawkeye stared at the parchment in utter surprise, "Do you mean that Edward mention that?"

"Yes, he did indeed. He also mentioned cages."

"Cages?" Havoc blinked.

"Yes," General Mustang replied.

"Did he mention anything else?" 1st. Lt. Hawkeye asked.

"No he did not, but I think we should go back and see if he has any other information that could be of use." They all nodded in agreement and made their way back to the Hospital Wing.

Ed lay there in the bed staring up at the fan again. His eyes seemed somewhat glazed over, in the dimmed light. He turned towards the sound of the doorknob twisting on the other side. He blinked. Mustang entered the room once more along with Havoc and Riza who stood quietly by the door to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. Ed frowned at the site of them, he felt like he was being interrogated, and in some ways he was.

Mustang turned towards Ed. He smiled at him, "Ed, as I was saying earlier, do you remember anything else besides what you have already told me?"

Ed stared out the window again. His attention was on a pair of birds that were fluttering around in a spiraling chase after one another. He did not answer the General's question.

"Fullmetal?"

"Not really, no..."

Hawkeye and Havoc stood in sheer amazement. Edward had never appeared so out of it before.

"What can you remember besides what you have told me?"

"There was this man..., sitting in the corner at a desk... He was crying..."

"Crying?"

"Yes...That's all I can remember..."

"Hmmm..." Mustang pondered over the last few words. 'What could it all mean?'

"Ed..." Hawkeye began, "Do you by any chance know what a Chibi is?"

"Chibi?" Ed blinked, "Where did you find out about Chibi?"

"So you know?" She frowned.

"Not exactly... But how'd you know about it?"

"From this, Fullmetal." Mustang held the letter up so that Ed could read it, "We received it this morning."

Ed sat up and snatched the letter from Mustang's fingers. He examined the letter carefully front and back.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

Are you sure you read the whole letter?" Ed raised his eyes from the parchment and stared up and Mustang with great concern.

"Yes, Fullmetal. All it says is 'For thee of thy state be warned... Your end shall be swift in thy hands of thy Chibi...' "

Ed shook his head, "That's only a portion of the letter."

"What?"

"Yes. Now do any of you have a knife?"

"What do you need a knife for Ed?" The cigarette fell from Havoc's mouth.

"The paper requires blood in order to read it." Ed stated.

"Blood?!"

"Yes, blood. Now I'll ask again. Who has a knife?"

Mustang snatched the paper from Ed's hands and stared at it intently, "Alright Fullmetal, what do we do with this blood?"

"You have to smear it over the letter so that those words that are visible now don't show."

"Is that all?"

Ed nodded. With that, the General took out a small pocketknife and slit the end of his finger letting the droplets fall onto the parchment. He then began to rub the blood into the paper and smooth it out to the corners until the parchment was stained a pale red. After bandaging his thumb he took the letter in hand and stared at it, but he could see nothing.

"Ed?"

Ed scowled and snatched the letter. He examined it for a second before he turned towards the window once more. He smiled. Sliding of the bed, he made his way wearily to the window where he held the letter under the sunlight. The others watched as Ed did this. Ed smiled again as he handed Mustang the parchment.

There upon the the blood covered letter, printed in bright golden ink was a completely new paragraph. Mustang stared at the letter then back at Ed who was smirking with pride at his find. Shaking his head in disbelief, he began to read the letter for a second time.

"In your hands you will find a letter entrusted to thy blood. But only Chibi can decipher what lies before it is found. .Be warned thy of thy State, for thee are of before the black doors. To be judged by thys Chibi's claws." Turning his eyes from the letter to Ed, he seemed aghast. The others also seemed taken aback by Ed's knowledge of the letter.

"Ed, how did you know about this?"

"I don't quite know and yet at the same time I do..."

They stared at Ed with great concern. Their eyes seemed to flash warning to one another. Ed noticed this and frowned.

"I don't think I quite understand what is going on…." Ed blinked, still frowning.

"Ed. I'm going to be nice about this," Mustang warned, "But, we might have to place you as a suspect for this case…"

"A Suspect?!" Ed howled with a building rage, "A Suspect?! What Am I Being Suspected For?!"

"Now, now, Ed. Calm down," Mustang waved his hands before him in defense against Ed's angry wind, "We have a threat against the State here and you seem to know the most about it."

Ed growled under his breath.

Before he could retaliate, a man burst the doors open. His face covered in sweat, he panted for breath. His brown hair was fwipped this way and that, and his white blouse lay pasted to his back from sweat. He pushed his glasses back onto the brim of his nose, then faced them with an utterly serious face.

Hawkeye, reached for her gun. Then in a startled surprise, the man waved his hands in the air with a friendly grin on his face. They all blinked, confused from what had just occurred.

"Please, forgive my rudeness," he smiled weakly, "But I have some very important news."

"Well, you're a strange fellow now," Havoc's second cigarette fell from his mouth in astonishment.

"What news may I ask?" Mustang watched him for any sign of lying, "I've never seen you around these parts."

The mans smile faded, "My name is Neffer Azakawa. I'm a professor of biological transformation. I came hear to warn you of a danger that is now on your very doorstep, General."

"What would a professor be doing sending out a warning?" Riza hissed.

"It's a very difficult matter to explain…..," his eyes caught sight of the blood stained letter in Mustang's fingers, "It's about the ones who sent you that letter…."

They all glanced at the letter then back at the professor.

"The letter?!" They all said, except for Ed who had sat down on the bed again.

"Yes. The ones who sent it have surrounded the premises. They intend to attack any time now. I got here as soon as I could to get rid of their attempt at surprise," Azakawa frowned.

"If that is true then what is going on? How come none of our OP's have spotted them? And just who's side are you on?" Hawkeye's face was full of concern.

"I'm a member of the Rebel alliance that has laid hidden in the midst of their troops," Azakawa stated, "The reason you cannot spot them is because of what they are. Chibis and their Tamers are very difficult to spot."

"Chibi?! Tamer?!" They exclaimed. Ed however was once again silent.

"You know about them?," Azakawa blinked.

"No…. The word just keeps popping up everywhere." Mustang replied, "I take it you know what a Chibi is? And what is a Tamer?"

A grin curled it's way up Azakawa's face, "A Chibi is a type of creature that is rarely seen or heard of. There are two kinds to be exact."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They a somewhat like ourselves, except for they are much smaller and more dangerous. The two types are Wild-breed, and Tamer Chibi," Neffer Azakawa smiled, "Wild-breeds are not to be worried about. It's the Tamer Chibis that are the problem. These Chibis were once humans. They are like a type of mini super soldier. They are Tamer Chibi for they have masters known as Tamers. I myself am a Tamer, but though I don't enjoy it."

"Woah………." Mustang blinked

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. All Tamers have a Chibi under their command. And the Chibi's always nearby."

"If you're a Tamer, then where's your Chibi?" Havoc inquired

Neffer smiled, "He's in this very room as we speak."

The others began to look around the room. Ed merely bowed his head, shading his eyes with his bangs. Hawkeye noticed this.

"Ed?..."

The others turned towards Ed who sat upon the bed before them. Ed did not budge, his face was quiet and calm under his golden bangs. He did not turn to return their gaze. He merely sat there in silence.

Mustang turned towards Azakawa trying to stay as calm as possible, "Are you saying that he's a Chibi?!"

Neffer nodded, "The Rebels and I have been trying to turn them back into humans. Your friend is the only one that has been mostly returned to his formal self. However the strain on his body has laid him here on more than one occasion."

The others stared from Azakawa to Ed. Their faces full of shock and disbelief.

"So, does that mean….." Havoc stammered.

"Yes," Ed spoke for the first time in a while, "I am of the Chibi……."

They all stared at him, stunned.

"Ed……" Mustang frowned.

Ed met the General's eyes then turned away. He hopped off the bed and wardered back over to the window. He scrutinized the street below. A low, deep growl seemed to be emanating from his throat.

"I can see seven of them from the here…." Ed growled.

"?" The others came over to the window next to him.

"I see them as well," Neffer squinted through his spectacles.

"Where?" Mustang questioned.

"There by the lamp post is one Tamer, his Chibi is hidden between his feet. There's another by that drink shop, and one by the bus stop. Those are the ones I can see," Azakawa stated, "You probably see the others don't you Ed…"

Ed nodded, the growl seemed to deepen in his throat. Hawkeye stared at Ed, who seemed to appear less of himself by the second. Ed gave a quick glance at her. She removed her gaze. The professor and Ed nodded at one another.

"We need to be prepared to fight them…" Azakawa turned away from the window, "They mean to take this place by force…"

The other's nodded.

"We'll have to start right away!" Mustang turned toward the others, "Havoc! Inform the others! Hawkeye! We need some good defenses!"

"I'd wait a minute…." Nefer warned, "If they notice a commotion going on here, they will know what is up. We have to do this quietly, as to gain surprise ourselves."

He winked at the General with a sense of mischief across his face. Mustang blinked in surprise, "You sure know a lot."

"Edo……" Neffer turned towards Ed. Ed nodded in silence.

"What's going on here?" Riza examined both of them from a distance.

Ed gave a wicked smile. Then with a deep sigh, he began to glow. The others shielded their eyes from the blinding light. But within a matter of seconds it was gone. General Mustang blinked. Ed had vanished before their very eyes.

"Where!? Where did he go!?" Havoc spun around searching, but could not see Ed anywhere.

"Damedo!" came a voice from below. They all jumped in surprise, except for Azakawa who scoffed at them. There before them, a mere foot tall, was a miniature Ed. He growled, his bright yellow eyes glared up at them. Shaking his head, he hopped over to the window and clambered up onto the sill.

"Wha?!" Havoc stammered.

"Is… Is that Ed?" Hawkeye inquired.

Neffer smiled at them, "Yes. He's a Chibi right now."

Mustang stared at his subordinate who was now a tiny cat-sized creature. His eyes ran over what lay before him. Here was a tiny body with a large rounded head. Ed's automail had shrunk as well, the tiny metal fingers clutched onto the window pane.

"He's so tiny and cute!" Havoc shrieked.

The hair bristled on the back of Ed's neck. A deep threatening growl came from him. He turned slowly to face Havoc. His eyes seemed to burn. Then with a shrieking cry, the Chibi was upon Havoc face, scratching away at him. Riza instinctively reached for her gun. Azakawa sighed and wrenched Ed off of Havoc's face.

"What was that about!" Havoc coughed. Blood streamed down his face from where Ed's sharp claws had made contact.

Ed growled, clicking his teeth in a threatening manner.

Azakawa sighed, "You mentioned his height…."

"Yeah, he gets that way a lot……." Mustang frowned, staring at the angry Chibi in Neffer's arms.

"Yes, in general, but natural Chibi traits will make any Chibi angry of such mentioning…… So his Napoleon complex becomes worse as a Chibi……" Azakawa stated.

"That's not a good thing…….." Hawkeye sighed, putting away her gun.

Mustang turned toward Havock, who was dapping away at the cuts on his face. The cuts had definitely cut deep into the Lt.'s face. Blood was still streaming from the cuts, no matter how much Havoc tried to blot it out.

"Maybe we should get some medication for those wounds. They could get infected," Mustang examined the wounds.

I believe I have some medication in my bag. I keep it near incase of bites," Neffer put Ed down on the bed and picked up a small leather case from the floor. He fumbled through the mix of contents until he found what he wanted. Pulling out a bottle of antiseptic and some cloth he began to clean Havoc's wounds.

"You're lucky that he didn't bite you. If he did you'd likely be going into shock," Neffer wiped down the bloody marks on Havoc's nose.

They all stared at him.

"Just what do u mean by that!?" Havoc nearly lept out of his seat but was forced back down.

"Chibi bites are venomous. One bite can kill a man in a matter of minutes," Azakawa put the bottle back into his bag, "But, I think we've had enough chitchat. Now we must prepare for the battle at hand."

Ed jumped up lashing out towards them with his claws. He gave out a rowling snarl, "Tamaie rieia watai!!!!!"

Neffer smiled, "He's ready to fight."

The others looked at the miniature, Chibi Ed bouncing up and down upon the bed.

Ed growled and swiped the air with his claws, then hoped off the bed and scrambled on all fours towards the door. Standing on his little tip toes, he examined the door with his fiery eyes. Then with an amazing leap, he clutched the doorknob and wrenched the door open.

"Whoa…." Mustang stared in surprise, "Quite a bit of agility, huh?"

"Yes, quite a bit indeed." Azakawa smiled.

Down in the midst of the crowds of people, scurrying along between legs and car tires, another Chibi was running about. His shaggy, raven black hair whipped around him as he dashed, four legged through the maze of legs. Leaping over a trash can, he bolted over to a young man standing by the drink stand. Rising back up onto his hind legs he looked up at the man.

"They're up to something…. Neffer and his Chibi disappeared and have not been seen for about half an hour," The whisp of word trickled through slits on an iron mask that covered the Chibi's nose and mouth.

"I bet our cover has been blown by those two…. Neffer has always been a traitor…." The man turned towards the Chibi that stood before him, "Looks like we'll have to strike a little early, eh Shiron?" The man gave a wicked grin and fwipped a strand of his sleek black hair behind his ear.

"Yes. What are your orders, Van?" Shiron replied.

"We begin with the front, full on. No survivors," Van sneered.

"Understood"

The two of them began their approach on headquarters. Each foot in a perfect balance to the other, in cold, merciless steps.

Ed bounded down the halls, followed by the others. Then Ed came to a sudden halt. A deep growl resonated from him, the hair on the back of his neck bristled. Awzakawa stopped in his tracks and began to screen the room, his eyes darted this way and that. Riza had paused too, gun in hand, her crimson eyes ran up and down the hall.

"What's going on?" Mustang whispered.

"Something's wrong…….." Neffer's eyes turned toward Ed and then followed in the direction he was looking, "Over there…………."

He pointed at the wall on the left side just ahead of them. Ed's growling ceased. He turned wide eyed towards his companions and lunged forward.

"Damedo synwa!" He shrieked. Neffer grabbed hold of Mustang and Havoc and shoved them back down the hall.

"He say's get down!" He ordered. Just as he did so, the left wall exploded, sending rubble everywhere.

"Shimata!" Ed cursed.

When the dirt began to settle, two figures could be seen standing in the new opening. Shiron and his Tamer, Van, stood before them, arms crossed.

"I always new you were a traitor Neffer…." Van hissed.

"Bakajain! Youton Betraylen Youtonentai!" Ed barred his teeth.

Shiron snapped, his iron mask hiding his flashing teeth, "Betrayed ourselves huh? I think you're mistaken, you're the one who ran away like a coward "

"GO DIE!" Ed growled.

The two Chibis hissed and growled, sizing each other up. But they did not move from their Tamer's sides, they were waiting for something from what the others could see. Ed gave out a shrieking hiss, flashing his teeth and swiping the air before him. His eyes glowed with a fiery rage. Shiron pawed the ground anxiously, ready to tear at his opponent.

He gave out a snake-like hiss, "You will die were you stand…"

"Don't count on itu…" Ed sneered.

Neffer gave a sideways glance toward General Mustang. The warning was quite clear, it said by the mere shine in his eyes, "Leave now." Nodding, they began to step back down the hall.

Van noticed their retreat and wiped out something from his pocket, yelling out in the same language as Ed, "Venemeir!"

Shiron raised one of his clawed hands and braced it with the other. Then without warning, a ball of dark purple energy shot itself out of his hand, heading straight towards Mustang and the others. Azakawa leapt in front of them, wiping out the same kind of object from his pockets.

He called out, "Grundo Sheildu!"

Ed braced himself for the attack, holding his hands out before him, an eerie reddish glow began to emanate from them. As the two energies hit a new light could be distinguished between them. A glowing red barrier was between Ed and Shiron's blazing ball of purple flame that was slamming against it. Strands of lightning shot off in all directions as their powers clashed and ricocheted off of one another.

Neffer turned towards Mustang once more, "Quickly. All of you need to get out of here now while they're distracted. Edo and I will hold them off for as long as we can."

They nodded and began to rush down the halls away from the growling and hissing of the battling Chibis.

"Do think they'll be alright sir?" Havoc panted, trying to keep pace.

"If what Neffer says is true, then we shouldn't need to worry about them but of the others who can't fight these creatures off." The General stated.

"Wisely spoken sir." Hawkeye braced her gun for any other sign of attack.

Out upon the streets a young teenage girl with long orange hair that was pulled back into two long ponytails. She sat back against the brim of a bench by the street, stroking something upon her lap, which seemed to purr like a cat with every stroke. Blinking the little creature looked up towards the building and growled.

"Master Lori, It would appear that Van has gone in ahead of us," it crooned.

"I guess that means we can go in now. Ready to have some fun Flora?" Lori smiled down at the Chibi on her lap.

Flora growled with pleasure and hoped off he Tamer's legs. Standing up she threw back her curly lavender hair and turned her magenta eyes towards her master. She gave a cat-like grin and began to race down the street, Lori on her heels.

Shiron and Ed lashed out at one another, claws out like dragon's paws. They snarled at one another and began to roll around on the floor cursing at one another while delivering blows to each other's faces.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a Chibi! I don't understand why they didn't just cast you aside to die like the dog you are!" Shiron lashed out at Ed's neck, ripping off a leather collar that had somehow hidden itself in the folds of Ed's turtleneck.

"Speaku no watakushi urroshiko!" Ed's claws grazed the mask upon Shiron's face.

"I've had just about enough of this nonsense. Shiron,Blacku Cauldrono Summoningu!" Van ordered.

Shiron leapt away from Ed's reach. Both of his arms out stretched he cackled, "Die!"

A wave of black energy came at them with such force neither one of them had a chance to react to it. It hit them like a typhoon, sending them flying down the hall. Neffer crashed into the far wall and collapsed unmoving. Ed shook off the ruble that had fallen on him from the impact. His turtleneck and pants were slightly torn. Blood trickled from a cut on his left cheek. He growled at his opponents, baring his teeth in a threat.

Van sneered at the golden-eyed Chibi, who stood cornered at the end of the hallway. He pulled out a strange metal collar from inside his overcoat and a metal cord that extended from it like a whip. Shiron stood in back watching. If the mask didn't cover half of his face, he could be seen smiling. Van stepped towards the cornered Chibi.

A deep threatening growl emanated from Ed's throat. The hair on the back of his neck bristled, his shoulders arched. Van took another step forward. Ed hissed and flashed his teeth in a warning. He backed up against the wall, his eyes followed Van's every movement.

Van frowned at the little creature, "You're helpless without your Tamer to summon your powers. Now come quietly. This is no place for you."

He held out one hand towards Ed in a beckoning manner.

Ed did not take kindly to this stranger's hand. He lunged at it, snapping away, his large sharp teeth aiming for Van's palm. Van however sneered. Within seconds, his hand had whipped around and had pined the young Chibi to the ground. Squirming, Ed gave out wail, his feet trying to find a good footing but to no avail. With his other hand, Van clasped the metal collar around Ed's neck, pulling the cord tight to make sure it was secure, he released the force holding the Chibi to the ground. Ed immediately got to his feet and began to rush towards his own Tamer but found himself unable to get within 5 ft of him. Ed gave out a cat-like cry, his arms straining to reach his master lying there on the tile floor.

Van coiled up more of the cord, pulling Ed farther and farther away from Neffer, "There's no use crying over a useless dead body. Now come!"

Ed clawed at the ground, trying to pull away from his nemesis and return to his Tamer. With one last mighty tug, Van wrenched Ed away and half dragged him down the hall. Shiron laughing at the poor Chibi's state.

Mustang had managed to set up a small battalion on the other side of HQ. He'd also managed to avoid several arguments with his superiors when they saw the state that Havoc's face was in. Riza had loaded two pistols and a rifle and had stashed more casings in her pockets for reloading. Havoc had decided to go bold and had gotten out the machine gun. He definitely did not wish to be attacked by another Chibi. Ed had given them an idea of how dangerous Chibis can be when they are in a rage.

'What will they be like when they aren't enraged, but ready to fight?' Riza pondered over this as she double-checked her guns to make sure that they would fire correctly.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Here and Gone Again

Saga flopped down onto a pile of musty cushions. He felt clammy and lightheaded. His eyes were glazed over with pain. His shirt and part of his cloak was ripped from the knife wound. He looked about him, reassuring that the room wasn't torn apart by the gangsters.

The room was never very tidy to begin with. It was an old building that was once used as a drug dealer's shop until the police came and shut it down. Over the years it became quite a refuge for thieves and sometimes homeless people. The walls were covered with mildew, leaving a nasty smell to the room. The two of them were immune to its scent, thanks to a potion Saga had brewed a few weeks ago. The only things out of place were a couple of papers scattered here and there.

Siya lay the folded tapestry on a small table. He took the broom leaning against the wall and swept the excess dirt out of the room. He then set the broom in its resting place and went to check on his injured sibling.

Saga lay there on the cushions, weak and exhausted. He turned his eyes toward his brother who was now sitting beside him. Siya unpinned Saga's cloak and pulled off the bloodied shirt. When Siya saw the damage done to the angel charm his eyes opened wide with fear. It lay there in three pieces. The only thing holding it together was a thin thread of wire. He pulled apart the rest of the band and began to tend the wound.

It was deep and it hadn't stopped bleeding. Siya pulled out a small box from his sleeve and withdrew a needle and thread. He set them aside for he had to stop the bleeding, plus clean it first. The redhead wandered over to the table and pulled out a bucket and a cloth. Putting his hand over the bucket he began to summon up his magic. The bucket steadily filled with warm water. He turned and walked back to his brother, who was just starting to rest his eyes.

Siya did his work magnificently. When he was little he would spend the days watching his mother gather herbs and study which herb was for each purpose. He was consistently learning new skills a perfecting the ones he already new. The time came when he was just as good as his mother. It made him proud to think of himself as a skilled doctor. Siya shook himself off of his thoughts and reached for the needle and thread. Saga winced as Siya began to sew up the wound, but he lay perfectly still other than that.

"Siya there's a spare angle charm in the back of the drawer. Can you get it when you're done?," Saga asked. "Sure," Siya accepted the favor while wrapping

the arm and shoulder.

Outside it was getting dark. The streetlights were beginning to let out their glow. Atop the roofs winged figures could be seen. The Seekers were very close. There must have been over a hundred of them scattered about the rooftops. Two of them stood out from the rest. One of them had beautiful cream colored wings and long blond hair. Merri was her name. She wandered over to the other angel. He had long shamrock green wings and hair.

"Soar, the troops are ready to obtain the target," she informed the Seeker.

Soar did not answer her. He had his attention on a small scanner in his hand. The scanner's screen showed a small blue dot blinking in the left hand corner. It signaled that their target was only a few yards away. A nasty smile stretched across his face, he began to laugh.

Saga sat up once his brother was done dressing his wounds. He watched as the redhead returned to the table and removed the charm from its hiding place. Siya turned back towards his brother and placed the charm on the arm, right below the shoulder.

Saga smirked, "Heh, now we're safe from their eyes." This was the truth. Once the charm was placed the scanner lost sight of the target. However, the Seekers already knew where to find him.

Soar lifted himself from his knees and stood there examining the landscape, searching for the best way to capture their target. He turned toward Merri who was also surveying the area. She noticed that he was watching her so she turned toward him.

"This time he's not getting away," Soar smirked, "Send out the troops." He watched as Merri nodded and turned back, vanishing into the dark gloom of the night.

Siya was just settling down to rest when he was awoken by his brother's abrupt movements. He stood there eyes wide, darting around wildly, his body shaking terribly.

"What's going on?" Siya sensed his brothers worry. Saga turned around several times looking for something.

"Siya get up. They're here," He was very rattled, "We need to get out of here now." His voice shook along with his body.

Siya immediately jumped up ready to take flight. He knew that when his brother mentioned the words "they're here", it meant that the Seekers were near and were closing in.

Outside the Seekers were advancing. One of the angels bashed open the door making entry for the rest. Inside, nobody was home. The room was empty except for the few crates that originally were there. The back wall was misshapen, though. It was crumpled up and wrinkled, in the middle of the wall a strange black smudge came into focus.

"Look there Kawswa," he summoned an old gray winged angel to the wall where the smudge lay. Kawswa examined the smudge.

"Do you know what it is?" Soar asked impatiently.

"There is an escape magic seal under this smudge," Kawswa grumbled, "He's outside."

"HEY! THERE HE GOES!" A carrot topped angel was jumping around wildly in the alleyway. His arm waving around pointing up the street. There in the distance, two figures could be seen. Soar became infuriated by this.

"AFTER HIM YOU FOOLS!" he hissed.

The two brothers turned several corners, trying to avoid the Seekers, but to no avail. The Seekers rounded every corner, they topped the roofs, every escape route was blocked. All around them stood their enemies. They were cornered. Saga clenched his teeth, they could not escape, not this time.

Several of the Seekers grabbed a hold of the two brother's arms, restraining them. Saga's eyes flared, the mark on his cheek grew slightly larger, fangs were somewhat visible as he clenched his teeth. Siya's mane of hair bristled, he bared his fangs at the attackers.

Kawswa teetered towards the young wolf. A deep threatening growl entered Siya's throat as the old man approached. He examined the wolf from head to toe before speaking.

"Tis a demon," the old one's eyes narrowed, "I shall send him back to the realm of which he came." Siya snarled as the elderly angel held his hand close to his chest.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Siya snapped at the angels hand. Kawswa did not stir from his work. His hand began to glow as it pressed against the wolf's chest. Siya's eyes opened wide with fear. He started to cry.

"MAKE THEM STOP BROTHER! MAKE THEM STOP!" he cried out helpless to defend himself. With a flash of light the redhead had vanished. The others stood waiting patiently for an order.

"Alright everyone, back to Heaven," Soar commanded.

Saga began to release a powerful aurora. He let out his enormous light blue wings. He struggled till they could no longer hold him. They group backed away, the blue wings they had been informed of, had now shown his true colors. In the moonlight his wings seemed to shimmer. They no longer had their usual bluish color but instead shined with a silver glow. This was why he was known as The Silver Guardian.

He stood tall and full of prowess. Anger filled his eyes and heart. The mark on his cheek was growing larger, his aurora was becoming stronger. He flashed his wings in the moonlight. Soar stood ready. He knew when Saga's wings flashed, he was going to attack. He charged straight for Kawswa. The old one threw a capture spell at his attacker, sending Saga flying. He hit the wall of an old garage causing dust to fly up into the air.

Once the dust had cleared, the Seekers could finally view their captive. He lay there, unmoving by the wall, unconscious. Energy rings glowed around his wrist and ankles. His eyes were closed as if in a deep sleep. Soar wandered over to the unconscious angel.

"Heh, good work Kawswa," he smirked, "Lets take him back." The rest of the Seekers nodded. Several of the group began to summon their magic. A large portal began to appear above their heads while their arms waved around and hand signals flashed from one another, sending their magic toward the portal. Several others grabbed hold of the blue winged angel and altogether they flew through the magic hole.

Merri wandered throughout the corridors of the great palace. This palace was the main place to find most angels. The Angel Council held their meetings here. She was trying to find Forest, Soar's elder brother, to convince him to lower the penalty against Saga.

Forest was one of the high ranking officials, as well as a council member. His appearance resembled his brother, but it was known that they were far from the same. Soar was known to be quite skittish and insecure. Forest was known for his aggressive tactics and sly approaches to changing a conversation to his own will. His wings were much darker in shade than his brother's and he had a leaf symbol on his brow.

She stopped for a moment. Staring up at the fabulous fan tracery that spread across the walls and ceiling. She remembered how he could swindle people out of things. Shaking her head from these thoughts she continued her way down the corridor. She passed several clusters of angels chattering amongst themselves till she reached a large fountain.

The fountain stood in the middle of the corridor. Large sculptures of the great angels were positioned in the center of the fountain, their hands held up in the air releasing the mighty water. There by the fountain's side stood an old man. This man was known by its people as Elder, the king of angels. His long golden wings were folded against his back, glimmering in the sun. He turned his old, wrinkled, gray haired head towards her.

"Ah, Merri. It's nice to see you running around here again," he smiled cheerfully. Merri lowered her gaze in respect to her leader, who just began to laugh. She brought herself to see why he was laughing.

"Now, now my child, you don't need to do such a thing. You yourself are someone to be honored," Elder smiled again. Merri smiled, embarrassed at behaving so foolishly in front of him. She shook her head, remembering what she had to do.

"Elder, do you know where I can find Forest?" she asked inquisitively. He looked up into her eyes, giving her a warning. Shaking his head, he finally answered.

"He's down in the dungeon. I too am heading there myself," Elder began to head in the direction of the dungeon, Merri quickly following. The dungeon was at the far end of the corridor. Here angels who have broken the laws of heaven or were too dangerous to be trusted were kept.

There at the end stood a huge wooden door. Magic seals covered it and the door handles appeared ready to bite with the faces of vicious wolves. Metal bolts held the door together. It seemed like the door to hades itself. Merri shivered, usually she stayed away from this place. It always gave her the creeps with all of the evil auroras floating around this place. Elder on the other hand, did not stir. He reached out with his hand and pushed the door open.

When they entered, they could here the cries of angry spirits locked up in their cages. There were a few moans, hisses and shrieks as they passed the cells. Up ahead the two of them could see several figures huddled around one of the high security cells. There were three of them, two of which were arguing. They stopped their fighting as Merri and Elder drew near.

"Ah, my lord. How nice it is to see you," Forest summoned slyly. Merri recognized his tone and narrowed her eyes threateningly. Elder just raised his eyebrows and headed over toward the door. There was a small window near the top of the door. Peering through, the cell was a blanket of white. Snow was gently falling from nowhere. In the back of the room a figure could be seen sitting in the snow. His long light-blue hair flipping around in a wind that also seemed to come from nowhere.

"Oh...," Elder gasped. He had seen much of Saga's powers before, but not once had he seen this. "What is this?"

"That's what I want to find out," Forest sneered, "His magic was drained but I don't understand why he is still able to summon it." He stared through the window at the angel in the far corner. The blue wings turned, noticing he was being watched he shot a blast of snow, blocking the window with a sheet of white.

Forest shook with anger, "I detest that angel. He was never worthy of his rank." Merri snubbed his comment and turned worriedly towards the door, for she had a deep powerful secret within her heart. Long ago when she was still alive, something special had happened to her. She was still a young school girl when it happened.

Merri was running through the snow covered schoolyard. Bells rang, letting the students know that it was time to go home. She stopped, noticing someone ahead near the exit. A young boy about her age stood silently in the shadow of the wall that surrounded the school. He turned his head, realizing that he was being watched. His long light blue hair fell from his shoulders where it began to flow in the wind, eyes glowing in the sunlight as he stared out at her. Shaking herself from her daze, she spoke.

"Can I help you?" Merri inquired. The boy turned completely, facing her. A smile lit up on his face.

"I've been watching you," his eyes flickered like wild fire as he eyed her. Blushing, she stepped away, giggling. Snow scuffed upon the tiles where her feet had stood. All of a sudden he turned away from her, his face was shy and worrisome.

"I like you. I wanted to tell you before... well, I'm leaving soon," The boy shuffled his feet, nervously, "My family is moving soon and... I wanted to tell you before I go. Sometime in the future, if I see you again, will you marry me?"

Merri stood, unmoving, her eyes full of unexplainable emotion. She wanted to speak but her voice had left her, in shock of this boy she didn't even know. She watched as he turned to leave, solemnly. Again, shaking herself into consciousness, she gathered up the courage to speak.

"Will I see you again?" she asked, watching as he stopped and turned to face her. His eyes were deep and sorrowful.

"I do not know... but I hope we will meet again," he answered. His eyes were turned toward the ground full of shame for saying such things he couldn't promise. He seemed dazed for a moment until a gentle voice shattered the silence of the evening.

"Can you at the very least, give me your name?" Merri summoned politely.

He paused for a moment as though thinking of something else to tell her. He shook his head, laughing to himself. Then, bringing himself to give eye contact, he began to speak.

"My name is of no importance, but I shall give it to you all the same," the boy smiled at his own words, "I am Saga Winter of the Land of the Trees. Remember it, for I shall be waiting for you always." With this he turned away, vanishing in the gloom of night fall.

The passed by, through high school and college, but never again did she see her blue haired friend. Merri searched for Saga, high and low, denying others for him. She searched until one sad, winter's day. Full of misery, Merri wandered down a snow covered path down in the forest when she noticed a strange figure in the distance. It was a tomb stone with words she dreaded, carved into it's hard front. The stone was the grave marker of her beloved who had died a year before.

Merri refused to leave that site and died of starvation and stress about a month later. Her tears stained the stone where she lay, leaving her love in the soil with him.

Now in Heaven she finds her beloved has been sent down to Earth for sins he committed. Shortly afterward he was sited breaking the rules they had set him to obey. The council was furious and began to deploy their Seekers to bind Saga. Merri devoted herself to becoming a Seeker to find him and keep the promise they made toward one another.

Kawswa patted Merri on the shoulder, awakening her from her memories. He smiled as she looked around in sudden confusion. Realizing were she was, she smiled and turned towards the group. They all stood in waiting as Elder began to open the cell door. Quickly they entered and shut the door behind them, making sure their prisoner did not escape.

Inside the entire cell was covered with ice and snow. To their amazement it wasn't in the least bit cold. The snow that fell was warm to the touch and did not melt in their hands. They awed at it for some time before turning their attention toward their captive.

He sat there, in the far corner, his eyes burned with hate and distrust as he glared at them. Forest smirked and approached the angel. To this Saga was far from amused, he hoisted himself off the ground and stood ready to confront his attackers. His body began to emit a powerful aurora as he made several threatening gestures, warning the group that he would not hesitate to attack. The snow began to disappear as his aurora grew stronger. Forest sneered at the blue wings.

"I don't know how your magic still remains... but I'll be the one to make sure it is drained and that it never comes back," he hissed.

Saga's eyes glowed red with hate, fangs were visible, his nails had turned into claws. He growled and leapt at his opponent. Forest immediately released a blast of energy sending the creature into the wall. He watched as the blue wings fell to the floor, hissing as it curled up in pain. Forest kicked him hard in the side causing the angel to scream in agony.

Merri almost couldn't bear the site. This torture of her loved one was torture to herself. She wanted to run over to him and protect him from Forest's merciless blows. But she couldn't, she stood frozen, glued to the spot as she watched in terror. Tears began to form in her eyes as Saga was pounded into the floor.

Elder spotted her pain and suffering and laid his old hand on her shoulder. She jumped startled by his touch. He nodded his head and left her side to intercept the two angels. He stopped next Forest who seemed displeased by having to stop his tyranny over the blue wings. Waving his hand he summoned Kawswa to his side. Together they laid the battered up angel on a cot that stuck out of the wall.

Saga's eyes flared, a deep growl emerged from his throat. Lifting his head, he snarled and bared his fangs. He struggled to get up, but his wounds refused it. Instead he writhed in pain and hissed in frustration.

Kawswa stepped forward and placed his hand upon Saga's forehead. His face became quite stern. He brushed away Saga's bangs to find the snowflake mark.

"Well that would explain the snow and ice," Kawswa stated. He ran his finger down the angels cheek. His eyes flickered at the site. There on his cheek lay the mark of a hellion. Kawswa sighed, "He is possessed by the demons. Soon his anger shall cause the demon mark to take over his soul and turn him into a demon." Saga snapped at Kawswa's hand causing him to withdraw it. Merri shivered in fright of what could befall her beloved angel.

She started to cry, "Is there not anything we can do to help him, please!" She wailed, filling the room with her sobs. The others turned toward her, their faces did not reassure her in the least. Saga, on the other hand, seemed to have calmed at the sound of her sadness. His face was still while his blue eyes lay focused one Merri. The demon had disappeared, the only trace of it left was the demon mark on his cheek.

The group stood baffled at the incident that had just occurred. Their mouths hung from their faces and their eyes gawked at the blue winged angel. Forest just sneered and left the room. Merri's tears of sadness became tears of joy for her loved ones safety. Saga could do nothing but smirk. He turned his head to look into Merri's eyes. He smiled, rested his head down on the cot, closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. Elder summoned Merri and the others out of the room.

"We need to have him rest his wings before we give the punishment," Elder smiled and began to make his way down the hall. The others shortly followed his lead. Merri however held back.

"I have to get Saga out of here if it's the last thing I do, she turned toward the door, "Hang on for just a little while longer my love. Quickly she broke free of her thoughts and headed down the hall after Elder and the others.

It was late night. The moon glowed in the darkness of night, it danced in the sky with stars glimmering in the moonlight. No one stirred from their slumber except for one, it was Merri. Her wings glistened in the moonlight as she ran down the corridor. Just ahead of her lay the dungeon's door.

Two guards were stationed at the entrance, one asleep, the other surveying the area. Merri bit her lip. She knew that guards were not the strongest of the ranks but could still do quite a bit of damage. The guard that was awake was completely oblivious to her presence, this would make things easier.

She stopped her thoughts. Someone was behind her. The warmth of their breath could be felt against her skin. In a quick twist of her body she faced her enemy, ready to strike, a dagger clenched in her fist. But to her surprise it was Elder. His eyes were calm and trusting. His hand rose and laid itself on her shoulder.

"No need to speak, I know what you are trying to do," Elders face seemed to light up with worry and happiness, "You love him dearly now don't you?" Merri lifted her head and stared into his old eyes, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes I do. I would give any thing to save him," she whimpered. His eyes stared back into her's for a moment before he turned away. He began to speak again.

"You stay here until the guards and I have gone. I shall lure them away just long enough for the two of you to escape. I want both of you to get as far away from here as possible. A great evil has arisen in Heaven and wishes to cause much suffering. Remember, stay safe young one," Elder warned. Then he turned and wandered over to the guards.

"Will you two please come with me for a moment?" Elder smiled cheerfully at the guards, who in turn nodded and followed the master down the corridor.

Merri waited patiently in the shadows until the three figures disappeared from sight. Then in a flash she crossed the dark, unforgiving clearing. She leaned against the door panting, exhausted. Pausing for a moment to make sure no one was coming, she slipped inside.

The terrible feeling she got around this place had returned to haunt her. The moans and shrill cries of maddened spirits filled the air, it was nerve-racking. She shuddered at their shrieks as she passed the cells. As if under a spell, a calm gentleness came over her as she neared her beloved's imprisonment. All of her fear turned into confidence. She was going to free him!

Quiet as a mouse Merri slipped over to the door. Remembering she didn't have a key to open it, she stamped her foot down in frustration. Quickly she went over her thoughts trying to find an answer, but her thoughts were interrupted by a strange object which landed on her foot. It caused her great pain but she kept as quiet as she could. Below and behold, a key card lay on the floor next to her hurt foot. Picking it up off the floor, she examined it till satisfied and unlocked the door.

Saga lifted his head off the cot. The sound he just heard was the door being unlocked. He lifted himself painfully up into a sitting position to await what would befall him next. To his surprise it as the young female he saw earlier that day. She stood tall and proud in front of him. He just sat there dumfounded by her as she smiled at him.

"I'm getting you out of here, Saga Winter," Merri informed, holding her hand out to pull him up. He smirked, took her hand and pulled himself up, but the second he stood, he fell over. He smiled weakly as he sat there on the floor.

"Heh, it appears that I am unable to get up. This could be a problem," he chuckled. Merri was not amused. She whipped out a small bottle from her pocket, grabbed a hold of Saga's chin and poured its contents into his mouth. He sputtered and wiped his mouth. The potion was foul tasting but he could feel his strength returning. Merri held her hand out to him. He grabbed her hand and managed to finally stand up.

Together they raced through the many corridors, avoiding the guards and slipping past unexpecting angels who were asleep in their beds. They passed the fountain of the great angels. They ran until they reached the main gate. Saga slipped his hand through the gate. After several clanging noises the gate sung itself wide. He turned back to Merri who was amazed by his tactics.

"Where to now?" she asked.

Saga smirked and released his huge wings, "We're heading to Demon World."


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Demon World

Siya awoke to find himself in an old, tattered cardboard box. It was quite large, pottery lay around him and shards of it cut his skin. Aggravated he snarled and clawed away at the side of the box. He struggled to get out of the confined space but to find that the top was pinned shut. Outside of his imprisonment he could hear voices.

"Lets get the pottery unloaded and onto the shelves," the voice was deep and full of strength. Other voices could be heard in the room yet they were to muffled to understand. Siya strained to hear the other voices but was disturbed by violent movement of the box. There was a moment of calm while the box was carried until the creature set it down. The box shook with the harsh landing, causing the pottery the rattle and crack.

"CAREFUL NOW! THAT STUFF IS FRAGILE!" an angry voice yelled. The sounds of demons skittering around outside the box could be heard. Once the noise had died off, a loud scratching sound arose from the silence. The young demon coward in fear as the top of the box was ripped off.

Siya saw his chance to escape. He leapt from the box and scampered past the demons who screamed and howled in surprise. Running as fast as he could. The wolf turned several corners and jumped several fences before settling down to rest under a great black oak. His breathing was desperate for air while his heart pumped rapidly with adrenaline.

He leaned back against the trunk, staring up into its mighty branches blowing in the wind. The tree seemed like a guardian spirit. He sat in the shade of the great tree, its branches loomed over the land around the tree, ready to attack any who dare threaten the young wolf. The leaves rustled in the wind, its gentle sound calmed the demon, drifting him into sleep.

At a different part of demon world two angels had entered the dark realm. Their wings glowed with a heavenly light in the blood red sky, bluish sliver and creamy white wings. Demons cried out in anger at the angels arrival in their lands. Hissing, howling, and wailing could be heard from the great demon city that lay below them. Saga sneered, flipped around in the air and changed his course in the direction of a dark forest. Merri followed his routine through the sky and to the ground where he had landed in the forest.

The forest was dark, full of evil life. Vines were strung from tree to tree as well as littered the ground, their leaves spread across the ground, threatening to trip anyone who dared to walk through their labyrinth of death. Mist hid most of the ground from view and kept the angels vision limited. Merri shivered at the sight of this terrible place. Saga, however, was not in the least disturbed.

He tucked his wings away and turned to face Merri. His eyes were serious and threatening, "Remember do not say a word and keep your wings hidden from view." Merri nodded her head in agreement. Staying perfectly silent, she tucked her wings away and followed her beloved through the dense underbrush.

Siya woke from his slumber under the great oak, stretched lazily in the light of the dark sun. Sitting up, he observed the landscape before moving on to his next destination, a mist had covered most of the city in grey. Only three things were running through his mind, food, finding the whereabouts of the oracle and finding his brother.

"First I'll need something to eat to keep me going," Siya shook himself vigorously before getting up. Then in a flash, he transformed into a great beast. A giant red wolf now stood on the hill. Its eyes glowed, fierce and dangerous, he flicked his tail and let out a roar, shaking the birds out of the trees from which they had lain, hidden amongst their branches. Taking off, he disappeared into the mist.

The mist covered much of demon world in its cold, dark embrace. The city, ravines, waterways, and the forest where it was thicker than any other part of the demonic realm were covered in its blanket. Many of the dark creatures that existed in this world were unable to see, Siya, Merri, and Saga were among the victims of its blinding attack.

Saga bit his lip, he was relying on his demonic prowess to navigate and it caused him to struggle to keep his mind focused and clear. Also, his power was not helping in finding their way out of the dense forest. It seemed as if he was leading them farther into evil's clutches. He paused for a moment, determining which direction to head in. Merri watched nervously as he tried to make a decision.

Quickly he turned around and ran straight for her. Grabbing a hold of her hand he took to the sky. Flapping his wings wildly, trying to escape some strange force that was after him. Merri was aghast, what had overcome her beloved to make him act this way. Acting as quickly as she could she released her long, beautiful wings. Saga realized her make flight and relinquished his hold.

"MERRI, QUICKLY, HEAD FOR THE CITY!" he ordered, swiftly rising into the blue.

It became apparent to her why he had made such a fast exit. The forest was coming to life, vines lashed out through the air angrily while high pitched cries could be heard as a deadly miasma filled the air. The vines shot out at the two angels.

Saga whorled around to face the demon plant, his eyes flared, ready to attack. The demon blood in is veins was awakening causing his canines to grow into large fangs. His body pulsed with the energy swirling inside of him. Struggling to keep his mind free of the killing blood, he yelled out to Merri.

"FLY HIGHER TO STAY OUT OF ITS REACH! DON'T SHOW YOURSELF UNTIL THE FIGHT IS OVER!" he cried out and dived straight for the tangled mass of thorns and vines.

Siya keeled to a stop, exhausted and dumfounded by a loud irritating noise. The cries of the demon forest filled the air leaving the demons in aw. Pulling himself off the ground, transforming back into his human like self, he listened to the terrible music of the trees. He knew immediately that his brother was in demon world, searching for him relentlessly. As well as the fact that demons can sense an angels aurora.

"Brother...," he wined, leaping onto the roof top of one of the buildings and running in the direction of the forest.

He swerved from the buildings to the street, sliding passed several confused demons, he slipped unnoticed into the forest. This part of the forest did not stir with any sign of life. The screams and wails of the forest were coming from far ahead. The aurora filled him with great unease. Shaking himself, he transformed into the giant wolf. The great creature shook its mane and let out a bellowing roar.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU BROTHER!" Siya cried, his call rattled the trees and shattered leaves in the air. He leapt into the brush.

His ears could hear the cries of angry demons all around as he dashed through the trees. The low life demons had gathered in hordes. Hordes of terrible, evil spirits. Their rancid moans and wails filled the air with their undeniable, disgusting presence. Siya bristled at the sight of the nasty creatures, but continued to his destination.

At the end of the path he could see vines thrashing around wildly. Lashing out this way and that; hitting trees and knocking shrubs of their roots. 'I don't have time for this!' Siya thought. Opening his jaws, a great red light could be seen from the back of his throat. The light began to glow brighter, releasing a demonic aurora into the air. Leaning his head back like a snake and released the ball of light. It shot through vines and surrounding shrubbery, burning off the demon plants, leaving a barren path before him.

He charged forward only to be blown back by a large amount of energy. Dazed, Siya lifted himself up on his feet, the wolf form had left him. He scanned the area to find a large crater where he had once stood, causing him to fall backwards. He only lay stunned for a moment for a scent had caught his nose. The scent of his brother.

Tears began to form in his eyes. His brother was in demon world, searching for him. A single tear rolled down his cheek, dropping down upon his chest. Within seconds of its landing a red glow came from beneath his shirt. The glint catching is eyes, Siya looked down to behold the ancient crystal charm his brother gave him many years ago. He still remembered what his brother had said to him all those years ago... 'Keep this with you at all times... If you ever get lost I will find you, for that crystal is your guide to find me...' his words fading into the distance in Siya's memories. More determined than ever, the young wolf charged into mass of vines.

"BROTHER!!!"

The fight lasted several hours, taking everything to keep the plant at bay. The battle finally ended in a large blast of aurora sent by Merri; scaring off the hordes of angry demons. Around the last few minutes Saga saw his brother just as he passed out from exhaustion, leading him into darkness.

Saga regained consciousness some time later. Rubbing his head, he surveyed the landscape around him to find the unexpected. Merri was throwing everything she could find at the innocent wolf. Who in turn was throwing things back, avoiding most of the angels frantic attacks. Scenting his brother's breath Siya ignored Merri and began to race to his brother's aid. Seeing her chance, she threw one of the boulders at the young wolf who fell into the dust as it hit his head. Saga just shook his head disapprovingly, staggering to his feet he wandered over to his dizzy, bewildered brother. Lifting Siya's head up off the ground, he pulled out a sprig of mint and wavered it in front of the wolf's nose.

The smell of the sweet herb wound its way into his nose . He opened his eyes to find his brother smiling at him. Merri fell to her knees, dumbfounded as the demon and angel hugged one another, reunited once again.

"You know I knew you liked mint," Saga laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

Secrets of the Tapestry

Merri followed the two brothers back into the maze of Kyoto. Winding through the alleyways the trio returned to the old building, hidden deep in the dark shadows. She watched as Siya teetered on ahead jumping in and out of hiding places among the path, panicking each time he ran into a stray cat. Saga just snickered, amused by the sight and continued on. Merri was not as cheerful as the two, wearily watching the shadows, jumping at the sight of movement. Saga footsteps stopped, his eyes followed her nervous movements until she caught up with him.

"There's nothing here that can harm you. So I don't understand why your upset," he frowned. Merri shook her head knowledgeably, keeping her eyes turned away.

"Don't you think that this is the most likely place for them to find you?" she whined. Saga lifted an eyebrow at this question, then he erupted in laughter. Quite offended she crossed her arms.

"WHAT!?!" she hissed, her fingers tapping her arm in impatience.

"Sorry to tell you this, but my record shows that I never stay at the same place twice. So this place is the least likely answer for them," he gasped, trying to regain his breath which was stolen by the laughter.

"Brother, I got the tapestry!" Siya howled with excitement. Jumping over tipped trash cans he bounded up to the two angels. The red tapestry tucked firmly under his arm. Saga nodded in approval and turned to leave the back alleys. Merri followed the two brothers out onto the friendly streets, dumfounded.

"What's going on? I thought you were going to stay there for a while," she stated. Saga returned her question with a smirk and continued on.

"I told you already, I only stay at a place once," he laughed, "And it's nice to keep that reputation."

The two angels turned around the corner, chatting profusely; Siya quickly following in their footsteps. His ears followed their conversation with great curiosity, as was his nature to enjoy the company of others, including nosing into his brother's business. After some time he lost interest in the chat and turned to explore what was around him. Siya became so wound up in all the sound and sights that he wasn't watching where he was going. Wham! He smacked straight into his brother who had apparently stopped.

Saga looked back over his shoulder at the bewildered wolf, "Heh, be carful Siya. You don't want to wander into the street now. The light hasn't changed."

Siya let out a weak smile, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It didn't last long, the signal to cross the street rang out. Together the three joined the crowd and made their way across.

Several inns and restaurants were on this block. Their lights beginning to glow in the evening sun. Saga stopped in front of one of the many inns. This one in particular had a large garden path leading back to it, hiding it in the beauty of the woods. Gesturing for the others to follow, he wandered down the frosty garden path.

The last flecks of sunlight danced through the snow covered branches, bouncing along the stone path the travelers walked upon. Dead leaves reflected the light from under old forgotten trees. It gave the appeal of a sacred place. Saga stared out towards the fading sun, mesmerized by its tranquil beauty. To add to the sight, above a falcon cried out, spying its prey it swooped down out of sight, just as the last glimmer of sunlight vanished.

The inn was quiet and welcoming. The porch light glowed warm in the dark; drawing the three of them near. Stepping up to the deck, Saga slipped off his boots. Merri and Siya following not far behind.

Lanterns lit the walls and foyer inside, releasing their light into the dark. Chimes sang near the front desk, filling the room with the same tranquility as the sunset. The soft padding of feet whispering through the halls attracted Siya's attention. They became louder as it drew near and stopped. Replacing it was the sound of the shoji screen door opening in front of them.

There in the doorway stood a young boy, he appeared no older than two or three years. The dim light flickered on his blue hair and gleaming eyes. Siya's ears popped up from beneath his hair. To the angels's surprise, wolf ears popped up on the child. The youngster smiled and beckoned them to follow him down the hall. He lead them through a maze of halls until they reached a certain room.

"Room here. Baths down hall. Enjoy," bowing he turned to leave.

"Uh, thank you young one," Merri gave a half hearted smile. Raising a brow the child turned to face her.

"Would lady like other room?"

"No, sorry to bother you about it," she waved her hand, trying to shoo him away. The boy understood her message clearly and began to walk off. Stopping after a few feet he spoke once more.

"If need assistance, just call Shire," then he vanished into the gloom.

The room was clean except for a thin layer of dust. It appeared as if no one had used the room in some time. Futons lay neatly folded in the closet and tea had been set out on the table for them. Saga grunted in approval. Wandering over to a shelf laden with books, he opened one and drifted off into the world of its contents.

Siya set the rugged tapestry on the table, yawning he pulled out one of the futons and curled up into sleep. Merri sighed, staring at the two brothers who had completely forgotten everything around them. Grabbing one of the towels she turned to leave.

"I'll be in the bathhouse, so if you need me you'll have to wait," she snapped and slammed the door behind her.

An hour or so had past since she left. Siya stretched, yawning he pushed himself upright staring sleepily around the room. Saga had laid out the tapestry covering the whole floor with its intricate design. Merri returned some time earlier and sat close to Saga, her hair still wet from the bath. Both of them seemed very perplexed about the tapestry's design. Shaking himself of sleep Siya wandered over to sit by his brother.

Saga shook his head frustrated, "Nothing seems to be working it just won't budge. Stubborn thing."

The tapestry's design began to change without warning in the corner nearest to Merri. Eyes widened, he realized the water dripping from her hair was landing

upon the woven cloth that lay spread out before them. Following the beads rolling down the strands of her hair he stared in amazement as the fibers on the tapestry began to turn a vivid blue where the water hit.

Siya leaned forward to get a better look, "Brother, it's water that unlocks the hidden message!"

"Not just any water Siya," Saga gave a confident smirk to the two of them, "It's the water in the spring that is doing this."


End file.
